leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2014 (production)
Events January * 5 January – Joe Longo dies. * 7 January – ENT Season 3 Blu-ray is released. * 8 January – ** "Khan, issue 4" is released. ** Eaglemoss Collections releases issue 11 of Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, the , in the UK. ** Diamond Select Toys releases ''Star Trek'' Select Picard Action Figure. * 11 January – Jophery C. Brown dies. * 15 January – ** is released. ** Diamond Select Toys re-releases the ''Star Trek'' Starship Legends edition of the . * 16 January – Hal Sutherland dies. * 18 January – Sarah Marshall dies. * 22 January – Eaglemoss Collections releases issue 12 of Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, the , in the UK. * 28 January – Pocket VOY novel, Protectors, by Kirsten Beyer is released. * 29 January – "Parallel Lives, Part 1", issue 29 of Star Trek: Ongoing is released. February * 5 February – Eaglemoss Collections releases issue 13 of Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, the Jem'Hadar battle cruiser, in the UK. * 6 February – Caron Colvett dies. * 15 February – Cliff Bole dies. * 23 February – won the Satellite Award in the category Best Overall Blu-ray at the 18th Annual Satellite Awards. * 24 February – Star Trek: Titan eBook, Absent Enemies, by John Jackson Miller is released. * 25 February – Pocket TOS novel, No Time Like the Past, by Greg Cox is released. * 26 February – ** "Parallel Lives, Part 2", issue 30 of Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. ** "Khan, issue 5" by IDW Publishing is released. ** GNP Crescendo Records releases the expanded soundtrack to "Encounter at Farpoint" and "The Arsenal of Freedom". ** Rittenhouse Archives releases trading cards. March * 8 March – Wendy Hughes dies. * 10 March – Don Ingalls dies. * 12 March – "I, Enterprise! Part 1", issue 31 of Star Trek: Ongoing is released. * 24 March – These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Two by Marc Cushman is released. * 25 March – Pocket ENT novel, Rise of the Federation: , by Christopher L. Bennett, is released. April * 1 April – IDW Publishing's Star Trek, Volume 7: The Khitomer Conflict, the seventh collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series is released. * 14 April – IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 1 is released. * 15 April – Star Trek: The Stardate Collection, Volume 2 from IDW Publishing is released. * 18 April – Star Trek and American Television, a reference book from University of California Press, is released. * 23 April – ** "I, Enterprise! Part 2", issue 32 of Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. ** is released. * 28 April – Pocket TOS eBook, Seasons of Light and Darkness, by Michael A. Martin, is released. * 29 April – ** Pocket TOS novel, Serpents in the Garden, by Jeff Mariotte, is released. ** ENT Season 4 Blu-ray is released. May * 6 May – becker&mayer! reference book, The Klingon Art of War, by Keith R.A. DeCandido is released. * 8 May – Nancy Malone dies. * 11 May – IDW Publishing's "The Mirror, Cracked" is published. * 13 May – Nick Trisko dies. * 19 May – Biff Manard dies. * 28 May – "Lost Apollo, Part 1", issue 33 of Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. June * 3 June – , part of the Harlan Ellison Collection, is published. * 11 June – "Lost Apollo, Part 2", issue 34 of Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. * 18 June – Star Trek: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever issue 1 is published. * 23 June – Pocket TOS eBook The More Things Change, by Scott Pearson, is released. * 24 June – ** Pocket TNG novel, The Light Fantastic, by Jeffrey Lang, is released. ** Chain of Command (Blu-ray) is released. ** TNG Season 6 Blu-ray is released. July * 8 July – Vanna Bonta dies. * 9 July – "The Q Gambit, Part 1", issue 35 of Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. * 15 July – The [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2015)|2015 Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar]] is released. * 16 July – Star Trek Special: Flesh and Stone, by IDW Publishing, is released. * 18 July – New Life and New Civilizations: Exploring Star Trek Comics is released. * 22 July – Second Nature, first book in the Star Trek: Seekers series, by David Mack, is released. * 23 July – Star Trek: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever issue 2 is published. * 24 July – is released. * 28 July – Varèse Sarabande Records releases Star Trek Into Darkness: The Deluxe Edition. * 29 July – ** The Star Trek 2015 Engagement Calendar is released. ** Fun with Kirk and Spock is released by Cider Mill Press. August * 5 August – **The 2015 Star Trek Daily Calendar is released. **Scott Ciencin dies. * 6 August – IDW Publishing's "Time's Echo" is released. * 11 August – Joe Viskocil dies. * 12 August – Arlene Martel dies. * 13 August – "The Q Gambit, Part 2", issue 36 of Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. * 14 August – Stephen Lee dies. * 21 August – Robert Wiemer dies. * 22 August – Death, Resurrection, and Transporter Beams, by Silas N. Langley, is released. * 25 August – The documentary William Shatner Presents: Chaos on the Bridge is released for the first time by the Canadian version of HBO. * 26 August – Star Trek: Seekers novel, Point of Divergence, is released. * 27 August – Issue 3 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever is released. September * 1 September – Pocket DS9 eBook, Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found), by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann is released. * 6 September – Stefan Gierasch dies * 7 September – Don Keefer dies. * 9 September – Blu-ray Disc collection Star Trek: The Compendium is released. * 16 September – Rusty Meek dies. * 24 September – **Issue 4 of Star Trek: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever is released. **"The Q Gambit, Part 3", issue 37 of Star Trek: Ongoing is released. * 26 September – Jim Boeke dies. * 30 September – Pocket VOY novel, Acts of Contrition, by Kirsten Beyer is released. October * 6 October – Pocket TNG eBook Q Are Cordially Uninvited..., by Rudy Josephs is released. * 7 October – ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek, Volume 8, the eighth collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series, is released. ** To Be Takei Region 1 DVD is released. * 8 October – ** "Cry Vengeance", issue 3 of Star Trek: New Visions by John Byrne, is released. ** ''Star Trek: New Visions'', Volume 1, by John Byrne, is released. * 9 October – Kim Koscki dies. * 11 October – Bob Orrison dies. * 14 October – IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 2, is released * 19 October – Eddy Donno dies. * 20 October – Thames & Hudson reference book, Star Trek Pop-Ups, by Paula M. Block, Terry J. Erdmann, and Courtney Watson McCarthy. * 22 October – is released. * 28 October – **''Star Trek: Section 31'' novel, Disavowed, by David Mack is released. **The second edition of the Gallery Books reference book, Ships of the Line, is released. November * 9 November – Jay Devlin dies. * 12 November – ** "The Q Gambit, Part 4", issue 38 of Star Trek: Ongoing is released. ** Issue 5 of Star Trek: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever is released. * 18 November – Garland Thompson dies. * 22 November – Venita Wolf dies. * 25 November– ** Pocket TOS novel, Foul Deeds Will Rise, by Greg Cox is released. ** "The Q Gambit, Part 5", issue 39 of Star Trek: Ongoing is released. * 28 November – Bob Baker dies. December * 2 December – ** TNG Season 7 Blu-ray is released. ** "All Good Things" Blu-ray is released. ** La-La Land Records releases Star Trek: Enterprise Collection. * 5 December – James G. Becker dies. * 8 December – Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, The Collectors, by Christopher L. Bennett is released. * 9 December – Creature Features Publishing reference book, Return to Tomorrow - The Filming of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, by Preston Neal Jones is released. * 15 December – ** Booth Colman dies. ** Randy Roberts dies. * 17 December – "Made Out of Mudd", issue 4 of Star Trek: New Visions by John Byrne is released. * 22 December – Joseph Sargent dies. * 25 December – Paul Chipello dies. * 26 December – Rhodes Reason dies. * 30 December – ** "Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 1" is released. ** Pocket DS9 novel, The Missing, by Una McCormack is released. * 31 December – "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive Issue 1" is released. Media gallery File:ENT Season 3 Blu-ray cover.jpg|ENT Season 3 Blu-ray File:Khan issue 4.jpg|"Khan, issue 4" File:Eaglemoss 11 USS Reliant.jpg|Eaglemoss' [[Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection|USS Reliant]] File:DST Star Trek select Picard.jpg|Diamond Select Toys ''Star Trek'' Select Picard Action Figure File:STM issue 175 cover.jpg| File:STM issue 176 cover.jpg| File:DST HMS Bounty.jpg|Diamond Select Toys File:Eaglemoss 12 USS Thunderchild.jpg|Eaglemoss' [[Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection|USS Thunderchild]] File:Protectors cover.jpg|''Protectors'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 29.jpg|"Parallel Lives, Part 1" File:Eaglemoss 13 Jem Hadar Cruiser.jpg|Eaglemoss' Jem'Hadar battle cruiser File:Absent Enemies cover.jpg|''Absent Enemies'' File:No Time Like the Past cover.jpg|''No Time Like the Past'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 30.jpg|"Parallel Lives, Part 2" File:Khan issue 5.jpg|"Khan, issue 5" File:Encounter expanded soundtrack cover.jpg|Encounter at Farpoint/The Arsenal of Freedom (expanded soundtrack) File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 31.jpg|"I, Enterprise! Part 1" File:These are the voyages TOS season two, first edition cover.jpg|''These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Two'' File:Tower of Babel cover.jpg|'' '' File:Star Trek, Vol 7 tpb cover.jpg‎|''Star Trek, Volume 7: The Khitomer Conflict'' File:Gold Key Archives v1.jpg|''Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 1'' File:Stardate Collection, Vol 2 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Stardate Collection, Volume 2'' File:Star Trek and American Television.jpg|''Star Trek and American Television'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 32.jpg|"I, Enterprise! Part 2" File:Seasons of Light and Darkness cover.jpg|''Seasons of Light and Darkness'' File:Serpents in the Garden cover.jpg|''Serpents in the Garden'' File:ENT Season 4 Blu-ray cover.jpg|ENT Season 4 Blu-ray File:The Klingon Art of War cover.jpg|''The Klingon Art of War'' File:Mirror Cracked comic.jpg|"The Mirror, Cracked" File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 33.jpg|"Lost Apollo, Part 1" File:City on the Edge of Forever - Ellison Collection.jpg|'' '' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 34.jpg|"Lost Apollo, Part 2" File:COTEOF issue 1 cvr.jpg|"Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 1" File:The More Things Change cover.jpg|''The More Things Change'' File:The Light Fantastic cover.jpg|''The Light Fantastic'' File:Chain of Command Blu-ray cover.jpg|"Chain of Command" Blu-ray File:TNG Season 6 Blu-ray cover.jpg|TNG Season 6 Blu-ray File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 35.jpg|"The Q Gambit, Part 1" File:Flesh and Stone special.jpg|''Flesh and Stone'' File:Exploring Star Trek Comics.jpg|''New Life and New Civilizations: Exploring Star Trek Comics'' File:Second Nature cover.jpg|''Second Nature'' File:COTEOF issue 2 cvr.jpg|"Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 2" File:STM issue 177 cover.jpg| File:STID The Deluxe Edition cover.jpg|''Star Trek Into Darkness: The Deluxe Edition'' File:Star Trek Engagement Calendar 2015.jpg|''Star Trek Engagement Calendar (2015)'' File:Fun with Kirk and Spock.jpg|''Fun with Kirk and Spock'' File:Star Trek Daily 2015.jpg|''Star Trek Daily Calendar (2015)'' File:Time's Echo comic.jpg|"Time's Echo" File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 36.png|"The Q Gambit, Part 2" File:Death, Resurrection, and Transporter Beams.jpg|''Death, Resurrection, and Transporter Beams'' File:Point of Divergence cover.jpg|''Point of Divergence'' File:COTEOF issue 3 cvr.jpg|"Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 3" File:Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found) cover.jpg|''Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found)'' File:Star Trek The Compendium Region 1 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Compendium'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 37.jpg|"The Q Gambit, Part 3" File:COTEOF issue 4 cvr.jpg|"Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 4" File:Acts of Contrition cover.jpg|''Acts of Contrition'' File:Q Are Cordially Uninvited cover.jpg|''Q Are Cordially Uninvited...'' File:Star Trek, Vol 8 tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek, Volume 8'' File:To Be Takei cover.jpg|''To Be Takei'' File:Cry Vengeance comic.jpg|"Cry Vengeance" File:Star Trek New Visions, Vol. 1.jpg|''Star Trek: New Visions'', Volume 1 File:Gold Key Archives v2.jpg|''Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 2'' File:Star Trek Pop-Ups cover.jpg|''Star Trek Pop-Ups'' File:Star Trek Magazine issue 178 cover.jpg| File:Disavowed cover.jpg|''Disavowed'' File:Ships of the Line 2nd edition cover.jpg|''Ships of the Line'' second edition File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 38.jpg|"The Q Gambit, Part 4" File:COTEOF issue 5 cvr.jpg|"Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 5" File:Foul Deeds Will Rise cover.jpg|''Foul Deeds Will Rise'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 39.jpg|"The Q Gambit, Part 5" File:TNG Season 7 Blu-ray cover.jpg|TNG Season 7 Blu-ray File:All Good Things Blu-ray cover.jpg|" " File:Star Trek Enterprise Collection cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Enterprise Collection'' File:The Collectors cover.jpg|''The Collectors'' File:Return to Tomorrow cover.jpg|''Return to Tomorrow - The Filming of Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' File:Made Out of Mudd comic.jpg|"Made Out of Mudd" File:ST New Adventures 1.jpg|"Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 1" File:The Missing cover.jpg|''The Missing'' File:Primate Directive issue 1 cover A.jpg|"Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive Issue 1" fr:2014 productions nl:2014 producties pt:Produções de 2014